


Bold

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Bold

Thoughts of violence and destruction fill her mind. Kenna Rys tosses and turns until she finally wakes up. It’s the middle of a hot night in Stormholt, and she hasn’t had a proper nights sleep in days.

Both Azura and Luther are dead, the Five Kingdoms have been united, and there is peace throughout the world. So, why isn’t there peace in her heart? Perhaps a walk outside will clear her mind. And from the smell of her sweaty body, a swim in the lake would also do her some good.

She throws off the soaked sheets and walks out of her room without bothering to get dressed. She’s feeling bold. There’s no reason to believe anyone else is up at this hour, but she knows it would be a shock to anyone who might see the Queen walking the castle grounds stark naked.

Carefully, she opens her door and takes one last look before stepping out. There’s an excitement in her, making her feel alive as she walks the hallway. It’s not only the sensuality of being openly nude but the freedom that makes this a night to remember. This is the first time she’s had the luxury of being mischevious since the war started years ago.

Of course, she never would have done something this brazen before. Kenna doesn’t know what came over her tonight, but she likes how it makes her feel. She even pictures all her guests as she walks by their bedrooms. Different scenarios play out in her mind of each of them waking up and seeing her. She’s amused by what she imagines, except for one person. That certain someone will, hopefully, greet her in her current state of undress.

Darkness gives way to light in the throne room. Kenna looks at her illuminated seat and the empty one next to it. Who will rule Stormholt with her? She knows who she wants to ask, but will they say yes?

This room would likely be where the ceremony takes place. Just thinking about marriage makes Kenna even hotter. She runs her hands over her breasts, urging her nipples into hardened peaks.

Suddenly, she stops. It’s obvious she’s become hot and bothered. She needs to cool off, literally and figuratively. With a final look around the room and out the windows, Kenna takes off quickly until she’s outside.

Once Kenna is outside, she breaks off into a run. She can’t help but smile. It’s fun to do something “dangerous” but not life-threatening. After all, what can anyone do? She’s the queen. People may be taken aback, but there’s no nobility to stop her from doing as she pleases.

Kenna arrives at the lake, shimmering from the moonlight. She’s excited to take a dip inside. But first, she enjoys this moment. Out in the open, completely naked, makes her feel vulnerable, yet stronger than ever before. Her reflection confirms her feelings as she gazes upon the lake.

For the next few minutes, Kenna admires her own form. Years of hard work sculpted her perfect body, and she feels proud of her beauty. She twists and turns, looking at herself from every angle. And everything she sees makes her more confident about approaching that special someone.

“Enjoying the show?”

Much to Kenna’s shock, she turns and sees a shadowy figure hidden by the shade of a tree. Instinctively, Kenna covers herself with her arms. She suddenly feels foolish. Why did she have to do this? And how could she ever live down the embarrassment?

The figure steps towards Kenna, and moonlight pools upward, revealing leather armor and finally the face of Val Greaves.

“Do you want me to leave?” The Mercenary offers up.

A smile forms on Kenna’s lips. With her heart pounding, she drops her arms, exposing herself to Val. The woman of her dreams.

“No,” Kenna replies, “please. Stay.”

Kenna walks up to Val, slowly leaning in. Their lips meet in a soft kiss that deepens quickly. Pleasure shoots up her spine at Val’s touch. Initially, a simple teasing of her wet folds in now a full penetration of the Mercenary’s fingers.

Kenna hugs Val tight, gripping on for dear life. She tastes Val’s hot mouth on hers and feels Val’s hands all over her. A sensual touch brushes against her breasts, then Val slaps Kenna’s butt while her other fingers continue to pump.

While Val continues, Kenna’s nub becomes increasingly sensitive against Val’s touch. Kenna cries out in pleasure, practically begging for more. She continues to climax until Val finally stops to run her rough fingers against the hair on Kenna’s inner lips.

In turn, Kenna peels off Val’s armor and slowly removes the Mercenary’s bra to reveal a beautiful pair of breasts. She proceeds to kiss them, swirling her tongue around each of Val’s nipples. Her hands glide off the Mercenary’s underwear, and she kisses Val’s center. She can feel wetness and licks her lips before diving back in to taste Val’s center.

Val comes, leaving Kenna to lick her clean. But there’s more going on than sex. It’s been bothering Kenna for long enough, and now it’s time to give voice to her feelings.

“Val… I love you.”

A wide, toothy grin flashes on Val’s face. “I know,” she says smugly.

“You do?” a surprised Kenna asks.

“I do,” Val says with a nod and leans down, her face practically pressing against Kenna “and what’s more, you should know that I love you too.”

Kenna feels a lump in her throat. Before she responds, Val stops her.

“It’s ok, gorgeous, I feel foolish too. I mean, how many nights have we spent together? What haven’t we already done with each other? We’ve made love, bathed, laughed, talked and every other possible thing together. But no matter what, I’ve always wanted more. It hasn’t been easy, Kenna, but I wanted to let you come to that conclusion yourself. I wouldn’t let myself force you into anything. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t spend the last few years dreaming of this night. I’m deeply, hopelessly in love with you, Kenna Rys. And there’s something I want to ask you, but I feel like this question has to come from you.”

Kenna wipes away tears from her eyes, takes Val’s hand and props herself up with a knee.

“Val Greaves,” she struggles to say through the sheer joy radiating from herself, “will you be my wife? Will you rule Stormholt at my side?”

They stand up and share a kiss in the moonlight. Finally, Val pulls away and says, “maybe.” Kenna laughs and playfully smacks Val’s butt before the Mercenary chases her into the pond.

Kenna’s body cools from the water. Never before had she been so grateful for a hot night like this. She rests her head on Val’s breasts and asks her betrothed to sing for her. Happily, Val complies, serenading her with love ballads before picking her up and walking out of the lake.

Val doesn’t even bother to pick up her clothes. Instead, with her and Kenna wet and naked, she carries her queen back inside without a thought of possibly getting caught. Once inside Kenna’s room, they lay down together. And for the first time in years, Kenna drifts off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
